


A History of Marble

by BleakistheEnd



Series: The Line of Marble [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accounts that didn't get the Stamp, Biology Information, Gen, History Lore, Imperial Stamp of Approval, Lore Appendice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleakistheEnd/pseuds/BleakistheEnd
Summary: -- True knowledge is to know the extent of one's ignorance --





	1. Introduction Protocol 1A

> \-- Let the record be set into stone that the works of Trolls are superior to all things thinking across the stars. However all the physical, technological, psionic and mental triumphs mean little if they are made without purpose. The removal of context is the removal of meaning. Without context or meaning no matter the size of the triumph it will be rendered meaningless. 
> 
> This is the purpose of the Annalist Officery, as mandated by the throne itself. Spaced across the IV Galopoli's Wrath, IV Keagar II and IV Temuijin's Plunder, the AO continually updates the Imperial archives.
> 
> Let it be known to lowblood upstarts and Highblood manipulators that the AO only answers to itself and the throne. The tampering of history shall not be tolerated by any hand but the AO and the throne itself. -- 

>   
>  \-- Annalist Sekmet, of the IV Galopoli's Wrath  
> 


	2. The Imperial Forces, General Information

> \-- The Doctrine of the Imperial Navy has remained largely the same since the inception of the Imperial Void Navy 890 Sweeps prior at the time of writing. Black-Vessel doctrine as it is termed lies focused on void forces able to fight in even the furthest spaces between the stars. The product of her Imperious Condescension and the Sea Blood known as Black Noadomoi. Initially conceived to expand the global hegemonic power of the Empire's reaches, the advances in Psionic collaring made by Noadomoi and enforced by the Condesce proved to be incredibly potent. The earliest void vessels were hardened monstrosities forged in the likeness of their water-borne counterparts. With the healthy number of psionics allotted Noadomoi laid out the prototypes for capital ships, front-runner ships and escort ships and the initial theorems of a theoretical Black-Vessel fleet. 
> 
> These early prototypes with their primitive psionic launchers proved to be more than effective against opposing species, Noadomoi himself perishing aboard the first Capital Ship IV Geobuksn in the opening battle of the First triumph. The aliens known by their archaic name of 'Floran' were little more than scavengers and thought the Empire easy prey. Psionic launched weaponry without the detriments of atmospheric slowdown proved to be more than a match for the aliens with the IV Geobuksn being the only vessel lost in the war. After their initial defeats on the fringes of the Capital solar system the Floran were chased back to their homeworld and exterminated entirely in short order. 
> 
> Since that time there has been little need to renovate the fleet's general doctrine of Black-Vessel operations. Though many refinements have been made to ship design, with carrier, foot support and live vessels being added. However the core and general weight of Imperial Naval superiority still comes from its Battle Vessels and Titans. Supporting the bulk of the fleet's psionic launched weaponry there is little that is able to go toe to toe with the empire's fleet. The overwhelming superiority of numbers and logistic support the Imperial navy has created ensures that any foe able to go up against Imperial armour and weaponry will be unable to maintain that fight. --
> 
> \-- Annalist Sekmet, of the IV Galopoli's Wrath, Explanation of Imperial Naval Doctrine

> \-- Numerous weapons have been employed against the Empire's fleet by xenos aliens, the most devastating of which has always been Nuclear fission weaponry. However everything used against the empire has paled in comparison to its greatest weapons. Psionics. The innate superiority of troll kind is proven in its hundreds of battles against aliens in the void. 
> 
> Even the most advanced technology wielded by xenos creatures falls short between what a team of chained psions can do, most operating on the 'Canonize' formula. Typically composed of teams from three to fifty depending on ship size, psions will move rods of volatile metal into aim at enemy targets. They will then heat the metal to a super-plasma state and launch the bolt at enemy targets. The largest of battle vessel firing teams have been observed to hurl bolts at one third of the speed of light with explosive results capable of wiping out smaller opposing fleets and glassing economies entirely. 
> 
> The combination of complete freedom to aim, tandem linked mental states with pilots, navigators and the other members of the firing teams allow the chained psions to perform as perfect void weapons. The system has proven effective against enemy void forces, void-based fortifications and planetary settlements. --
> 
> \-- Annalist Sekmet, of the IV Galopoli's Wrath, Psionic Supremacy in Void Combat 

> \-- While void combat doctrines have remained largely uniform, the Imperial ground forces have a much more turbulent history. When the Imperial void navy was established there was little need for landing forces or even void based fighting trolls. The early founding members of the navy, being members of the waterborne navies needed little in the way of specific infantry. However as the Empire faced greater and greater foes, a healthy focus on colonial exploits and direct fleet engagement prompted the creation of landing forces to accompany the fleet. In time this grew into an entire wing of the Empire's forces making use of tens of millions of trolls. 
> 
> These land forces began restrained to the old laws of Alternia, highbloods possessing ranged weapons formed the elite divisions while lowbloods forming the bulk of the army retained their use of blood permitted close quarters weaponry. However as time has gone on, the exact specifications of these roles have been expanded. Captured technology and permitted expansion upon xenos designs allow lowbloods to make use of plasma flamers, allowing for somewhat greater range with immense purging qualities. Likewise highbloods barring the elites such as the Archeradicators make use of adapted xenos designs such as rail weapons and long range plasma launchers. These forming the bulk of grounding and boarding forces make use of low orbital landing craft to quickly engage and obliterate what little remains of xenos resistance after Imperial bombardment finishes. --
> 
> \-- Annalist Lorkan 'Moonwing', of the IV Galopoli's Wrath, Highblood Ranged Supremacy and Enforced Lowblood CQC

> \-- The loss of Alternia not only stole the heart of the Empire but also the majority of its shipyards which had been stationed in orbit around the homeworld. While most of the Empire's fleet logistics have been recovered to a satisfactory two fifths of what they once were, the loss of ship production has shifted the focus of fleet power. The Imperial navy being prone to direct confrontation suffered losses it could only recover slowly from.
> 
> Free Horns prior to the loss of Alternia were by and largely an undisciplined auxiliary force, however with the diminished state of the fleet's numbers the Free-horn forces found increased use. Their far more aggressive and agile forces proving to be extremely effective in combat as a precursor force to direct Imperial fleet engagement. The low cost to replace the smaller Free-horn vessels and exceptional success has seen them rise to be seen as a force near to if not equal in importance to that of the fleet proper. --
> 
> \-- Annalist Sekmet, of the IV Galopoli's Wrath, The Rise of Free-Horns and Asymmetrical Void Combat 

> \-- As time has gone on more and more xenos weapons designs have been seen fit to be molded into functional use by the empires forces. The most prominent of these in recent sweeps has been Armour and Low Atmospheric Vessels (better known as LAVs in laytroll terms). 
> 
> LAVs have been in use for various roles since the First Triumph with captured Floran vessels being used for the invasion of their homeworld. Imperial designs were created though being nothing more than armoured troop carriers powered initially by low psions. Over the many sweeps LAVs have taken many roles, from ground support to low atmosphere secure vehicles to direct orbital crashing. The transition from low psion to psi-worm energy use prompted tension between lowblood and highblood forces as the majority of LAV pilots ended up being lowblood soldiery. After a minor internal fleet conflict the throne mandated that only unarmed LAVs could be piloted by lowbloods with armed LAVs being highblood restricted. However some controversy remains as mixed combat units have been known to rewire their LAVs to allow mixed piloting to bypass restrictions, lowbloods piloting and highbloods operating weapons.
> 
> Similar issues exist with armour. Initially based on extreme low atmospheric LAVs, Armour became distinguished during the Irken purifacation when landing forces made use of captured xenos technology against them. Ground forces have since made increasing use of low armour and ground based troop carriers. Despite pullback from general Imperial command and many Lygtagt-Kaigari over the sweeps in the current date numerous variations of armour exist, most light accompanying and transport models for foot based infantry. However heavier variants exist and are used for fortification decimation and cover by softer forces. Similar issues to the LAVs exist in Armour, however they remain largely unresolved and a hot point of contention between veteran and commanding lowbloods and highbloods. --
> 
> \-- Annalist Lorkan 'Moonwing', of the IV Galopoli's Wrath, Invasion Forces and the roles of Armour and LAVs


	3. Alternian Mythos (I) The Pythones and Her Dauntless Complaisauncy

> \-- The Jade Caste while technically lowbloods have always enjoyed caste benefits that even blue bloods do not enjoy, something not even the most Imperious of monarchs and the most genocidal of regents have tampered with. Such position has been borne of paired reasoning. The first being and remaining to be the unique suzerainty over the breeding caverns and the mother grubs. The second being the unambiguous cause for the First Empire's collapse in mythos. 
> 
> It is said the first empire was forged over nine thousand sweeps ago in the aqueous riverlands of Alternia proper's Antiquarian region.* The woman that would become Her Dauntless Complaisauncy was just one of many archetypal warlords that dominated the coastlines of Alternia. However her ambition was much greater than that of the other sea-blood warlords. She culled or subjugated all the other warlords and underwater settlements of central Alternia's coastlines, officially forging the first crown and throne from coral and beast bone. Her Fuchsia blood marking her as anointed to lead by all the horrors of Alternia's deep. 
> 
> But the First Empress feared one who would come that would replace her. Knowing well all sea-bloods began as grubs borne above the waves she raised a vast army and led it to conquer the surface world.** She succeeded in striking down the overly proud Indigos and blues that ruled over the land, subjugating the tribes of all shades and established the suzerainty of sea bloods over all other trolls along with a great many cities. However she could not find the place where grubs came from. Such was a guarded secret of the hidden Jades.*** 
> 
> Her Dauntless Complaisauncy sought out the greatest of the breeding caverns, where she herself was alleged to have been hatched and demanded the obliteration of those mother grubs responsible. With the obliteration of such no other Fuchsia would rise, ensuring her rule would be eternal. Those subjugated that protested were either culled or silenced, but their pause forced a pause in the Imperial advance, one the Jades used to negotiate with the Empress. The Jades of the cavern demanded intercession by an augur, specifically an augur of Jade. Arguing the actions of the empress an affront to the creatures of the deep.
> 
> Eventually, the First Empress relented and allowed the Jades an augur. Having conversed herself with many of the deep oceans horrors she thought such would only be a formality. Through strength of arms and great guile she had already broken the natural world under her heal, such would only confirm her mandate over the known world. 
> 
> The Jades of the cavern understood the weight of the creature that sought the extermination of their charges and sought out the oldest of their kind. A solitary Jade high in the mountains known simply as the Pythones. It took many nights for the Pythones to be sought out as she lived deep in the mountains. Upon being summoned for auguring duty she accompanied her summoners back to the great caverns that had been blockaded by the Empress. 
> 
> The First Empress met with the Pythones between the entrance to the caverns and the Empire's camps on the dusk of her arrival. There she decreed such; 
> 
> 'Y'en the morrow evening ye shall fin' the paramoun guardian of the green brood where y'i stand. Y'ere, ye, Throne Wrought of Broken Thrones, shall fight them. Y'rmed with two of y'heir most fraught weapons, as ye do the same in turn. Should ye triumph y'ere, ye shall obliterate all y'en would be of Fuchsia. But should ye fail? Yay, all yer's that was shall be broken in three nights, so fully that no seablood shall dare trespass on Brood ground y'evermore.' 
> 
> The Pyrhones left, the First Empress herself taking the the augur's words as a certain sign of triumph. In her conquests she had felled all trolls from mighty psions to ancient Indigos. No champion of the Jades would pose a problem for her. 
> 
> The promised dusk came, the First Empress arriving with the entirety of her armies at her back, circling in all directions and numbering in the tens of thousands. Only a handful of Jades from the caverns however arrived, well aware that if their champion lost they were doomed. Their champion being the Pythones herself. 
> 
> When the Pythones approached the Empress she thought at first the action a jest. For while the Empress was a seadweller, a paragon Fuchsia in her prime the Pythones was an old and small Jade. Where the Empress had brought a knife of the finest onyx and a spear of bronze, the Pythones only brought two small stone needles. The Empress laughed openly thinking the night and all the sweeps to come her own.
> 
> The Empress was caught entirely off-guard by the hurled pins that found her eyes. Blinded and shocked, the Pythones charged down the Empress. In one motion the Jade cut the Fuchsia's head from her shoulders using her own knife, throwing it towards her army. 
> 
> True to the prediction of the Pythones, all the Empress had wrought collapsed in three nights. No sea dweller was strong enough to succeed her. The Indigos and blues regained their bloated prides and quickly drove the sea-dwellers from the land, while below the waves the petty sea blood cliques fractured what had once been a vast empire. The petty tribes returned to their wandering grounds and the cities the Empress had built were plundered and abandoned.
> 
> The Pythones herself spent her remaining Onyx sweeps in peace, eventually passing silently in her sleep in the caverns she had guarded. It would take several hundred sweeps for the Second empire to be established, and it would set out the diet of castes with the Pythones' prophecy enshrining the rights of the Jades themselves. A reminder to the bloated weight of hubris.**** -- 
> 
> \-- Annalist Puloin, The Fall of the First Empress*****
> 
> *Historical evidence shows around 9800 sweeps prior to the fall of Alternia a bronze using sea-blood empire did exist above ground, one that only persisted for around 60 sweeps from the state of existing historical evidence.
> 
> **Historical evidence shows the first empire did extend itself at least economically across all the water ways and coastal regions of Alternia's core continental landmass. Little evidence shows they advanced far into the mainlands, particularly more mountainous and forested regions. Likely deep interior matters were left in the hands of vassal tribes and kingdoms.
> 
> ***Historical evidence shows that great levels of separation and the unique position of Jade tribes, indicating some basic suzerainty the Jades held over other land dwelling trolls that not even the indigo and blue lords interfered with.
> 
> ****While no historical evidence of the Pythones herself exists, much allegorical artwork from the second empire and the Second Imperial Diet would mark out the Prythones' prophecy, which for the most part remains consistent across all historical findings. Her existence remains a topic for hot debate by Historians.
> 
> *****Please note that this is only the most common variant of the tale directly recorded from an elder jade from Alternia proper's antiquarian region. Most regions of Alternia had their own variant of the tale. Colonial bodies also having their share of tale variants. 


	4. Lusii, General Information

> \-- The Origin of Lusii is one entwined with the development of Modern trolls themselves. Symbiosis is a common presence throughout Alternian biological history, across all post-extinction periods. With most night dwelling species entertaining some stratagem of commensalism, parabiosis, mutualism or parasitism out of necessity. 
> 
> Lusii creature both land and sea dwelling variants likely began their shared functioning with pre-troll ancestors both above and below the waves. Lusii providing protection and spacing from more hostile fauna for shared protection and resource control when the Lusii require it. It is assumed that these pre-trolls were of many varied strains and functions from archaeological evidence and the sheer numerical wight of Lusii species. When modern trolls emerged from Alternia's underground it is assumed that they obliterated the pre-trolls or assimilated them, eventually re-adopting the Lusii model of mutual protection across the entirety of the hemospectrum. 
> 
> It is assumed that the model of modern Lusii rearing is inverted to the original basis of the relationship. While Lusii tend to be either live birthing or egg-laying they are almost universally slow birth communal species, unlike brood birthed Trolls which were largely disposable and easily imprinted. Much like the inverse control situation between the mother grub and trolls, eventually rising intellect among trollkind allowed the situation to be inverted and for the modern troll-lusii dynamic to emerge. -- 
> 
> \-- Annalist Purvue, Origins of the Lusus 
> 
> \-- The practice of Chain Rearing while outlawed with the disbanding of the tribes by the Twelfth Imperial Diet remains of historical relevance to the understanding of Alternian History. Prior to the Twelfth Diet and Her Imperious Condescension's rule, Alternian society was largely divided into the five columns. The first and foremost being the Sea-Bloods and their oceanic power base, Highblood nobility, the Jade caste, the wealthy citizenry of the cities and of course the tribes. 
> 
> From this the unique position of Chain Rearing comes to head. Larger and older Lusii have always proven willing to imprint on younger trolls both pre and post moulting. While now outlawed the practice produced numerous collective 'tribes' centered around one or several old Lusii, usually of the same species. Lusii in tribal settings tend to foster trolls towards self-rearing creating positive social climes wherein they are able to benefit from a large population or raised trolls. 
> 
> It should be noted that most tribes were of lowblood caste with the highest caste of tribes being high teals under ancient 'bleak' Cholerbears and Terrorlizards. It is assumed high-caste lusii and sea-dwelling lusii avoided the practice, out of either direct competition between troll wards or fears of parasitism by their trolls.--
> 
> \-- Annalist Purvue, 'Chain' Rearing 
> 
> \-- With the fall of Alternia it is currently set that around 74% of Lusii species are currently extinct. Despite conservation efforts this percentage continues to increase. Lusii are more susceptible to alien bacteria than trolls and are often less receptive to alien environs. Should this ecological decline continue it is agreed that eventually all species of Lusii will join water-dwelling Lusii in complete extinction. --
> 
> \-- Annalist Purvue, Current Status of Lusii in the Empire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this one being a bit of a downer. Not much to be done when an ancient terror crashes the planet with no survivors.


	5. Alternian Mythos (II) Hardråde and the Sonnimne

> \-- Only an overly foolish or idiotic highblood believes himself to be the master of all things by virtue of his blood. Indeed, in past ages the greatest highbloods have been those who acted like them, while those who did not were either prey for lowbloods or complacent in their baseness.
> 
> In the dark season of the third Empire when the fungal groves of the Khitkhon* region turned sallow with moss and the coasts green with filth, the empire seemed near to collapse. The empress had become ill with pale-gill and in the hinterlands a tribe of foul rust bloods had risen to prominence. Known as the Sonnimne, they wielded what the imperial court thought to be foul majicks that were the source of the Empress's ills.**
> 
> With the chaos rose a terrible standing regent of the Empire, an indigo known as Lichiyou had risen to his position as regent over his sea blood fellows wielding the fear of the Sonnimne as a whip. Where other trolls caught ill from the Sonnimne, Lichiyou never became ill. It was said in youth he had devoured seven members of the Sonnimne before their rise to prominence, and could never suffer sickness because of it. 
> 
> The sea bloods of the Imperial court were entrapped by their position, the Empress was weak and would likely never recover. But as long as she lived Lichiyou would remain, and he would never deal with the Sonnimne. Despised but terribly powerful while the rest of the land was sick and ailing from the Sonnimne's vile actions. The sea bloods sought out a troll to slay the Sonnimne and to topple Lichiyou's regency. To this end the sea bloods of the Imperial court pooled their wealth in secret, and with the money hired the great teal blood hero Longmu the Fearless to go into the west and find a wise man. Longmu's lusus was a great and terrible beast that carried her far without Lichiyou knowing of her action in the Sea Blood plot. 
> 
> Even with her lusus, it took the Fearless nine sweeps to find a worthy hero both strong enough to fight the Sonnimne, sailing above desert, grove and sea. Finally, in the mountains cold where trolls do not dare dwell she found Hardråde. 
> 
> Hardråde was a petty lord of a small tribe hidden away from most other trolls feared to tread. Rightly so, for without Hardråde himself so wise the tribe of blue bloods would have perished long ago. Where the winds blew above he dug below, deep into Alternia's crust. His people were not hungry or unhappy, as he had crafted them farms under the stone and amphitheaters from rock. But Hardråde had grown bored, and upon the arrival of the Fearless Longmu he had eagerly sought her out, thinking her a challenge. He had invented many things with his time, the first paper script, the compass and crossbow. 
> 
> Hardråde was disappointed when Longmu revealed her purposed, but eventually agreed to her labour. Together the two returned to the Khitkhon region, but did not announce themselves. While Longmu was eager to see the Sonnimne dispatched, Hardråde sought to know his foe. Atop Longmu's terrible lusus the two watched in silence for a full sweep the goings on of the imperial heartland. It became apparent that the Sea Blood plot had been discovered, and the sea bloods either killed or exiled from the Imperial seat, as well the skill and wisdom of the Sonnimne became apparent.
> 
> More frightful than any false magic was the art of pestilence, something the rustbloods were more than capable of. They wielded filth as easily as any blue blood wielded a spear. But their craftiness was taken note of by Hardråde, who crafted tools in likeness to the Sonnimne, stealing their power. Together the blue Hardråde and the teal Fearless plotted. 
> 
> When the city of the Sonnimne was discovered Hardråde bought all the grease from the cities of the empire, masquerading as an olive merchant. He then crafted a crossbow able to shoot a dozen arrows at once. Lastly, disguised as a rust thief he stole all the fermented grass-water and sack-honey from the capital. 
> 
> Under the cover of dusk Hardråde left the imperial intoxicants outside of the Sonnimne city, under the guise of an offering to the bandit tribe. The Sonnimne not realizing the ploy greedily drank down the fermented liquids. Distracted to the grease lacing of the cities's fringes by Fearless. 
> 
> Finally, with dawn on the horizon, Hardråde unleashed a single flaming bolt upon the grease moat, creating a burning ring around the Sonnimne city. From outside of the raging fire Hardråde shot seven hundred bolts into the city, each finding a rust blood of the Sonnimne. Trapped and helpless to use their toxins and pestilences the Sonnimne were cut down to nothing. The great Lusii of the tribe being ripped apart and eaten by Longmu's lusus. 
> 
> When the last rust fell, the sun was high above, and the highblood heroes left. Returning only once more the following night to ensure their work was done and the earth was salted, the pair plotted their next move.
> 
> Again, another two sweeps were spent in observation. Slowly the land and the sea recovered, while Lichiyou's grasp weakened.   
> But so mighty and terrible was Lichiyou that still none could challenge him. The empress herself remained comatose. Hardråde seeing the way most suffered under Lichiyou decided to intervene.
> 
> Disguising himself as a common Jade patron, Hardråde covertly entered the Imperial palace and attended to the empress. Using spices he had brought from the west and stolen trickery from the Sonnimne, Hardråde slowly roused the Empress from her slumber. 
> 
> Lichiyou realizing his regency would end with the return of the empress quickly culled her, and found an heiress fresh out of moulting. While none could believe the horrible action none could face the Indigo. Hardråde finally realized he had to confront the indigo outright. But even he realized he could not win under normal circumstances. He spent a single perigee preparing a mountaintop for the Indigo regent, near to the Imperial seat laying it with all manner of traps. When he finished he crafted a letter filled with every insult the imperial language harboured, along with a few he crafted himself. 
> 
> Sneaking into the capital he delivered the letter directly to Lichiyou's quarters and rescued the young empress. 
> 
> He barely returned to his chosen battleground when he heard the roar of Lichiyou. Hardråde sent the young Empress, who took the name her Magnanimous Resplendence from the awe of Longmu's lusus. Longmu and the Empress watched from afar as Lichiyou charged forth. 
> 
> Every step Lichiyou made found spikes buried under the dirt, every breath sent poisoned arrows to his flank. But it did nothing to Lichiyou whose anger made his skin into iron. When he saw Hardråde his roar made the mountain itself tremble. But Hardråde did not. He retreated as Lichiyou advanced. His bolts finding the space between Lichiyou's fingers and toes, his joints and his neck. The blue and the Indigo circled the battered mountain three times before Lichiyou finally fell, his corpse following Hardråde for another lap until it finally fell dead.
> 
> Hardråde collapsed the mountain atop Lichiyou's fetid corpse. Returning to the Imperial capital, Hardråde and the Fearless established her Magnanimous Resplendence and served as her right and left hand. Hardråde would stay serving the Empire for another fifty sweeps, spreading his many inventions and insights across the empire until Longmu's passing. When the teal was buried he journeyed back to the west, where he was never heard from again. --
> 
> \-- Annalist Puloin, Hardråde and the Sonnimne*** 
> 
> *An alternate name for modern central east Alternian landmasses, generally regarded to be centered around the south east hemisphere's islands however this remains up for conjecture.
> 
> **An interesting thing to note is that Caocao's version of this story marks the Sonnimne as a tribe rather than a named individual as most later iterations of the story imply. Likely while Caocao's version was somewhat dramatized it remained truer to the original events rather than the fantasized later versions of Sonnimne as a rustblood sorcerer. 
> 
> **Recorded and transcribed from the Blue noble text 'The two hundred and seventy six tales essential for the Imperious to be wizened upon as transcribed by Coacao's direct hand' donated by a one Executioner Oskios to the Annalist Officery. To date he is the only individual to produce one of these books directly transcribed by the Antediluvian Annalist Coacao around 2000 sweeps prior to the destruction of Alternia, though numerous copies exist.
>
>> 


	6. Troll Physiology

> \-- The physical documented effects of aging remain largely consistent across the hemospectrum, unchanged among former homeworld populations, descended colonial populations and void bound populations. After the final pupation or 'moulting' of the grub life stage, trolls typically experience a growth spurt that lasts between ten to twelve sweeps, though most sea dwellers have their growth spurt last significantly shorter around typically between seven to nine sweeps. From there most trolls will typically continue to grow the rest of their lives very slowly, barring certain high caste highbloods who may experience secondary and even tertiary growth spurts later on in life. 
> 
> From there all trolls typically darken in skin colouration and horn tone, horn growth following slow growth across a troll's entire lifespan. Sensitivity of horns and claws continues to continue until a troll's 'black quarter,' or the final sweeps of their life when their skin becomes fully darkened and their ability to heal and recover begins to fail. The typical date of the black quarter varies on caste. Rusts and browns typically experience their black quarters around their 120'th sweep, yellows at their 100'th*, olives and limes at their 160'th, jades at their 300'th, teals at 280'th, cerulean at their 380'th, common blues anywhere from their 400'th to their 500'th and Indigo's likewise ranged from 550'th to 1200'th sweep. Sea dwellers are largely uncapped in their black quarter with no standing monarch hitting such, while most sea dwellers don't live long enough to gather consistent information. The black quarter signals a halting to body growth, weakening of the form. As the name implies trolls in their black quarter typically continue for another 'quarter' of sweeps before they perish. --
> 
> \-- Annalist Purvue, Aging in Trolls
> 
> *It should be noted that yellows that make constant use of psionics most commonly found in the caste hit their black quarter much faster than their non-psionic compatriots, skewing the average black quarter age significantly.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> \-- Troll reproduction remains one of the cornerstones of racial supremacy beside caste and psionics. Unlike most sapient species discovered and obliterated in short order that were tied internally to the action of reproduction, the action of reproduction is facilitated through mother grubs. Allowing the action to be industrialized in the current era to great effect, at the height of the Alternian Jade belt's productivity, an entire equal sized world could be belt populated with no imperial population displacement in three sweeps. 
> 
> The physical action of sexual productivity produces slurry that is sent to the breeding caverns, typically the individual slurry of a pair of trolls contains the hypothetical genetic information for around four thousand eggs, allowing for great genetic variation even among small colonial bodies. This genetic potential and offshoot reproduction process allows shared sexual characteristics in trolls, though sexual dimorphism is still present, considered leftovers from the period before the current reproductive process. 
> 
> Female trolls are almost universally larger than their male counterparts, building muscle mass more easily and spreading fat deposits more evenly across their form, barring chest orbs. Males on the other hand tend to be smaller, holding fat more easily and typically possessing smaller horns than their female counterparts. Males hold onto fat and muscle mass more easily than females and their chest orbs tend to be less defined. Typically males have larger bulges and nook vesicles than their female counterparts who tend to possess larger slurry bladders and a number of vestigial organs. Before the settlement it is assumed that males would carry the slurry of both partners to the breeding caverns proper, though this remains up to debate in academic groups. --
> 
> \-- Annalist Oxiloi 'Ironhide,' Troll Reproduction and Sexual dimorphism
> 
>  
> 
> \-- The evolutionary history of trolls begins after the sixth extinction period where ninety five percent of surface species went extinct from what is assumed to be a burst of extreme radiation from Hate. The common ancestor of trolls and mother grubs at the time persisted as small grub like creatures dwelling in coastal caverns. The common mother grub ancestor had not yet split off far enough yet from the troll common ancestor to be unable to reproduce with the common ancestor. It is assumed the mother grub ancestor began both producing internal 'seed' eggs and back end pygidium eggs. 
> 
> The shift in evolution began when the mother grub ancestor, began internally reproducing with seed eggs, while reproducing troll common ancestors through pygidium eggs. The action of egg laying and the role in the troll ancestor's prompted drastic genetic shifts in both species. Troll ancestors became more adapt at worker functions such as food gathering, hunting and defence while the mother grub ancestors focused more and more on the action of reproduction. Normative paired reproduction continued to be a facet in both species until the 'breach period' when subgroups of were obliterated barring the current troll ancestors. 
> 
> The cycles of life shifted as the troll ancestors became much more intelligent in function while mother grubs remained only high functioning beasts. The paired dynamic proved to be successful to the point the specie's began to obliterate life beneath the surface prompting a micro extinction underground from the ever expanding population. Exact dates of the 'breach' period when trolls emerged en-mass onto the surface vary wildly, some estimating breaches beginning as far back as three million sweeps ago while most estimates assume such began only a little under a million sweeps. Regardless the common troll ancestor's effectiveness allowed them to spread across the entire planet's habitable zone and become Alternia's dominant species. The relationship between the mother grubs and trolls inverted with the trolls inherent primacy. --
> 
> \-- Annalsit Purvue, Evolutionary Theory and Troll Ascent
> 
>  
> 
> \-- The fetishism both pallid and flushed of horns remains a common facet in troll society and has been at least since the forth empire with records showing the Emperor Anathema himself proscribing the function of horn intercourse to his moirail fustuari. In the modern era psycopalitarians estimate around one in five trolls experiences horn fetishism with the majority of that number being younger trolls with more sensitive horns. Most fetishism is pale focused though red and blank variants do exist, in spite of condemnation from religious circles. --
> 
> \-- Annalist Oxiloi 'Ironhide,' Horn Fetishism
> 
>  
> 
> \-- Chromatic Castism is a trait as of yet unseen outside of trolls in spite of the vast variation of life forms encountered by the empire. Study of the exact specifications of the Hemospectrum and its genetic variants remains Verboten by all religious rings and the Imperial throne itself, physical effects recorded prove to be the only thing worthy of notice without risk of culling to annalists. 
> 
> Lifespan, physical size, physical ability, rarity and decreased psionic potential almost universally increase along the hemospectrum's length. Rustbloods being the most common trolls with around a fifth of the empire's population being composed entirely of rusts while Imperial blooded sea-dwellers recorded to have been given moulting names total not more than two thousand over the length of recorded history. There are of course exceptions to these rules, as seadwellers typically tend to be more par to adult size with teals and jades. Likewise rusts and browns end up being less common and less capable in the matter of psionics while yellows have primacy in psionic potential. Certain castes also tend to exhibit certain traits such as Jade's exhibiting extreme sensory function and burn resistance, cerulean mental psionic acuity and ocular and skull nonuniformity, and Imperial fuchsia's bioluminescence of the skin. 
> 
> The mothergrub cycle of egg laying plays some roll in the process of caste, initial eggs born first are seadwellers, with egg number increasing and and caste status decreasing as time goes on. At the end of the cycle the remaining 'exhaust' goop is discharged, a toxic black substance contained malformed eggs and castigated slurry it is occasionally used as a sauce by adventurous highbloods. The egg laying process will typically occur over half a perigee with the rest of the sweep focused towards building up strength towards the function. 
> 
> Within the empire, standing, legal obligations, legal accommodations and social norms are entirely dependent upon blood caste alongside most religious standing and conscription vestigations. --
> 
> \-- Annalist Purvue, The Hemospectrum and its Effects
> 
>  
> 
> \-- Colour Eaters, Rainbow Drinkers and the Ambrosial Chromastimics are all shared names for a perverse entity, once an extreme rarity now assumed extinct with the death of Alternia. Exact specifics of the creatures known as Colour Eaters vary wildly as the creatures seemed to be made kind to trolls, or were at one point trolls. Historical records before the fall and archaeological evidence point to the creatures once existing in full. Rather than being the product of heretical curses or void-infested misfortune, evidence points to the creatures being the product of vast internal parasites within trolls afflicted by them, the troll itself becoming a Rainbow Drinker while the parasitic entity went largely ignored.
> 
> Recovered long-since culled forms reveal a monstrous worm like creature that replaces the entirety of the gastrointestinal tract of the Rainbow Drinker. The worms, designated DH1463's by the defunct Imperial block of Alternian Fauna, are assumed to be day-dwelling in their habits. Making sense to the majority of accounts of Colour Eaters being of Jade-Caste. Additional effects include the induction of predatory bioluminescence across the entirety of the hide seemingly to draw in pray, a resilience to heavy sunlight in line with said bioluminescence coming with. DH1463's also suffer the inability to consume solids as the DH1463's digestive systems are significantly weak in processing capacity, forcing hosts to consume an entirely liquid diet. Unfortunately nothing else can be confirmed about the creatures, though accounts recall significant increases in physical abilities, the possession of toxic saliva and a necessary consumption of blood. The most common theory to the necessity of blood lies with the notion DH1463's suffered serious deficiencies in transferring certain proteins and nutrients through to the host, along with suffering significant deficiencies themselves. The unsettling 'resurrection' of the creatures also remains a mystery, though some theorize that DH1463's begin in dormant states as eggs consumed by the host. Upon the host's culling with sufficient damage done, the DH1463 will activate and replace the host's digestive organs. Bringing the host with them to 'life' when they complete their replacement.
> 
> No Colour Eater or living DH1463 specimen has been taken alive to date, even if such a creature were revealed within Imperial space or living inside the Imperial population the creature would likely be quickly culled and burned. However even though Colour Eater themselves are considered sacrosanct by the Imperial authorities, stories of the Colour Eaters remain popular in horror and romance genres with the alleged lackadaisical and horrific traits exaggerated for the intended effects of the media they are portrayed in. --
> 
> \-- Annalist Oxiloi 'Ironhide,' Colour Eater Parasitism 


	7. A Dissertation on how Oxiloi can go fuck himself with a rusty Trowel

Annalist Barnet [ ABN ] Opened administrative doc; DISSERTATION ON HOW OXILOI CAN GO FUCK HIMSELF WITH A RUSTY TROWEL  
Annalist Barnet [ ABN ] is typing...  
[ ABN]; Alright I have fucking had it with this shit.  
[ABN]; By the tip of my fucking bulge I am actually fucking done.  
[ABN]; I've been on this fucking ship for THIRTEEN FUCKING SWEEPS  
[ABN]; OXILOI HAS STOLEN MY MIDNIGHT MEAL SIXTY SEVEN TIMES SINCE I GOT HERE AND I DEMAND A FUCKING RESPONSE  
Annalist Entykk [AEY] is typing...  
[AEY]; weeell  
[AEY]; i am out  
[AEY]; you guys want to cull eeeach otheeer go aheeead  
[AEY]; but don't bring meee into it  
[ABN]; Entykk you FUCKING TRAITOR  
[ABN]; YOU ARE THE FUCKING LEGAL HISTORY HEAD I DEMAND INVOLVEMENT  
[AEY]; yeeea  
[AEY]; how about no  
[AEY]; I still got admin magic  
Annalist Entykk [AEY]; was barred from responding to doc by; Annalist Entykk [AEY]  
[ABN]; You fucking TREACHEROUS DESCENDANT OF A WHORE BEAST ENTYKK PLEASE RETURN AND HELP ME  
Annalist Purvue [APV] is typing...  
[APV]; Are we really doing this  
[APV]; Everyone with access to the administrative network is going to see your mental breakdown Barnet  
[ABN]; I am FUCKING DONE  
[ABN]; THE LINE MUST BE DRAWN HERE  
Annalist Puloin [APO] is typing...  
[APO]; \- oh wow are we really having a cryme tyme jam right now - ? -  
[APO]; \- because if we are someone keeps leaving used cutlling on the floor of the third archive room - ! -  
[APV]; Darling I'd advise against joining in it really isn't worth the effort  
[APV]; This is only going to be an emotional mess and I'm uninterested in wheeling these pupa about  
[ABN]; I need no FLY FUCKING WHEELINGS YOU DOUBLE CITRUS ORB  
[APO]; \- ! - ! - ! -  
[APV]; I didn't expect something base as that out of you Barnet  
[APV]; I should hit you for using that type of language in front of Puloin  
[APO]; \- ! - ! - ! -  
[ABN]; My patience no longer exists.  
[ABN]; SO FUCKING THROW ME A BONE HERE PURVUE YOU CAN FUCKING CANE THAT FUCKER OXILOI FOR ME  
[APV]; Yes  
[APV]; That's not happening  
[ABN]; Fucking WHY NOT  
Annalist Lorkan [ALK] is typing...  
[ALK]; Because that is the Administrators dutx xou accursed linguistics expert.  
[ABN]; Oh would you fucking look at that!  
[ABN]; THE FUCKING SUCKUP ARRIVES  
[ABN]; BY MY FUCKING INCISORS DO I HAVE TO DANCE NAKED ACROSS THE FUCKING ATRIUM TO DRAW ATTENTION TO THIS  
[APV]; Please don't  
[ABN]; We have been doing this for SWEEPS  
[ABN]; FUCK FUCKING SWEEPS  
[ABN]; SUDDENLY IM THE ASS PUSTULE FOR POINTING SOMETHING OUT WHEN OXILOI HAS BEEN STEALING FOOD   
[ABN]; AGAIN FOR FUCKING SWEEPS  
Annalist Tarsus [ATS] is typing...  
[ATS]; what  
[ATS]; whatz happening  
[ABN]; Look at that.   
[ABN]; THE SLUMBERING WONDER HIMSELF IS EVEN HERE  
[ATS]; ey puloin purvue  
[ATS]; iz entykk up for thiz  
[APO]; \- no no she left - ! -  
[APV]; She was wise enough to remove herself Tarsus  
[ATS]; oh cool  
[ATS]; one zecond  
Annalist Entykk [AEY]; was un-barred from responding to doc by; Annalist Entykk [AEY]  
Annalist Tarsus [ATS]; was barred from responding to doc by; Annalist Entykk [AEY]  
Annalist Entykk [AEY]; was barred from responding to doc by; Annalist Entykk [AEY]  
[APO]; \- purvue can you hear what I am hearing - ? -  
[APV]; Unfortunately  
[ALK]; Good grief lowblood xou are going to blow out a vocal bone.  
[APV]; Did he just die  
[ALK]; Unfortunatelx not. His voice sounds like it has just given out.  
[APO]; \- you can hear him lorkan - ? -  
[ALK]; His desk is a block across from my own.  
[APV]; Shame  
Annalist Oxiloi [AOL] is typing...  
[AOL]; what  
[APV]; Oh no  
[ABN]; You QUIRCKLESS PIECE OF FUCKING WALKING GARBAGE HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU JUST ASK WHAT  
[ABN]; MY FUCKING SUCROSE CUBES DEMAND LIME BLOOD STAINING THE FLOOR BY THE BAD BLOOD  
[AOL]; no what  
[ABN]; YOU HAVE STOLEN MY FOOD FROM THE COMMUNAL FOOD STORAGE CHEST SIXTY SEVEN TIMES SINCE I GOT ON THIS SHIP  
[ABN]; I WENT BACK OVER SWEEPS OF FUCKING SECURITY CAMERA FOOTAGE AND I FUCKING COUNTED   
[ABN]; I DEMAND COMPENSATION YOU INCOHERENT GRUB FUCKER  
[AOL]; please what  
Annalist Sekmet [ASM] Locked doc participants  
Annalist Sekmet [ASM] Renamed doc; /A1/  
Annalist Sekmet [ASM] Set doc access to clearance; [Galopoli Only]  
Annalist Sekmet [ASM] is typing...  
[ASM]; Suffering blood Barnet are you brain damaged?  
[ABN]; On the planet I came from we FUCKING DEHANDED THIEVES WE DO NOT PROMOTE THEM SEKMET  
Annalist Barnet [ABN]; was barred from responding to doc by; Annalist Sekmet [ASM]  
[ASM]; I'm disappointed in everyone here besides Puloin.   
[ALK]; I leave penalization to xou Head Administrator xou know that.   
[ASM]; I shouldn't have to intercede when Barnet has a total mental breakdown.   
[ASM]; I'm also holding she ones who opted out and you Purvue responsible for shis.   
[APV]; I can accept that  
[ASM]; Also Oxiloi was he correct in saying shat you were she one who was stealing from she communal food storage box in she rec block?  
[AOL]; maybe  
[AOL]; i eat things that get leftover in there  
[AOL]; and clean the dishes after  
[AOL]; barnet keeps multiple dishes in there  
[AOL]; sometimes for a while to the point of rot  
[AOL]; ill compensate him if you want but otherwise I keep things clean in the rec block  
[AOL]; cause if we do something we need to talk about tarsus living in there  
[AOL]; and entykks drinking problem  
[AOL]; that couch stinks of vinegar and shame  
[ASM]; Shat can be discussed at a later date.   
[ASM]; I'm afraid to say shat we have more serious issues to deal with.  
[ALK]; Concerning what?  
[ASM]; I'm afraid something unfortunate transpired last night I need to address.  
[APL]; \- not - ? -   
[APL]; \- oh no no no tell me we didnt lose - ... -  
[ASM]; We'll be discussing shis in she flesh.   
[APV]; Puloin   
[APV]; Oh curse it Puloin  
[APV]; Sekmet did you really have to do this now  
[ASM]; Would you prefer her knowing later or now?   
[APV]; Don't give me that shit  
[APV]; Void curse it we're going to have words after   
[APV]; I should have been down there not that wriggler   
[ALK]; Unfortunate.  
[AOL]; oh dont tell me that little jade bit it  
[ASM]; Rec room in one hour all of you. I know you shree are still reading.   
Annalist Sekmet [ASM] closed doc; /A1/  
Annalist Sekmet [ASM] deleted doc; /A1/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyzias's ancestor is just out there. Living off a diet of raw salt and pure vinegar.
> 
> Also good day Junior Annalist Lahoia


	8. The Imperial Hierarchies

>   
>  \-- In the modern post Alternia era Imperial society remains caste structured and rigid, though the pillars of society have somewhat shifted. Most consider there to be Six Pillars to the Empire, the Empress, the Seadweller Moiety, the Land Nobility, the Priesthood, the Contropressors and the Adversanciers. Another two pillars debatably exist in the commoners and the soldiery of the Imperial fleet while the jade pillar has fell with Alternia herself. 
> 
> The Empress herself while an absolute monarch allows extensive autonomy of the Nobility, the Moiety and the Priesthood in the direction of the fleet and her forces. These groups also beside the Contropressors and Adversanciers shape the economic and domestic policies of the empire with the Empress's permission. The Empress maintains power to do absolutely anything she wishes, and any troll ordered about by her Imperious Condescension is obliged to follow through. 
> 
> Both considering themselves the 'second' pillar, the Moiety and the Priesthood have long been at each other's throats. The Moiety representing the concerns and desires of the collective seablood population of the empire and the priesthood (most entirely composed of Indigo caste trolls) represents the spiritual well being and drive of the empire. Both wield enormous economic and political power, but usually this is squandered against each other. 
> 
> The land dwelling nobility though they are considered the 'third' pillar often end up being the driving force behind the Empire's actions, profiting the most from conquest both in economic and prestige terms. The nobility are considered a part of most of the empire's facets and often end up being the voice of reason to the upper pillars of the empire. Albeit a very indulgent voice of reason.
> 
> The forth pillar of the empire is always considered the Adversanciers, who form the bureaucratic backbone of the Empire's function and hold the most 'soft' power within the empire. Coming from a wide variety of castes, the Adversanciers have always been at odds with the other pillars as they are most tied to the commoners and lower functions of the empire. Purchasing slaves en-mass and treating them with rare respect, the Adversanciers are the ones who ensure every ounce of blood is taxed and every order of recruitment is delivered. 
> 
> The last pillar out of irrelevance to fleet concerns and relative isolation, the Contropressors are the leaders of the empire's colonial bodies and the ones who oversee non-fleet affairs. Divided by numerical distance and individual concerns, the Contropressors rarely challenge any other pillars out of necessity. If the Moiety wished a hundred Contropressors could have their colonies deprived of vital resources, forcing a passivity out of the colonial leadership. 
> 
> The soldiery of the empire and the commoner populations have also been considered pillars of the empire in some circles, much to the disdain of the empire's upper echelons. The power of the commoners comes from their function, it is the common blood of the empire that greases her wheels and trudges forwards fulfilling her appetites. Outnumbering all pillars combined many times over, if the common population ever universally rose up against the empire there is a distinct possibility it would cease to be. Likewise the soldiery of the empire have risen to prominence in their numbers, functions and command. Their independence from fleet command has grown greatly in recent sweeps, and if ever a magnanimous figure loyal first to the soldiery rose to the position of Suprek Lygtagt-Kaigari the rest of the empire would be forced to acknowledge their importance. --
> 
> \-- Annalist Tarsus, The Modern Empire
> 
>  
> 
> \-- In spite of the fall of Alternia and the resulting obliteration of an estimated two thirds of the Imperial slave population, the practice of slavery remains common throughout all corners of the empire. Typically focused around the colonial populations and forced settlements, the fleet and the life ships within the fleet maintain fair populations of slaves as well. Slaves are estimated to be around one sixth of the empire's population, half of whom are rusts and a quarter of whom are yellows. Seabloods and Indigos may not be taken as slaves and in situations where other castes would be enslaved are automatically culled.
> 
> Legally there are three forms of Slavery in the empire; brood quarter slaves, Penal slaves and Purchase slaves. Brood quarter or 'Hoopers' as they are typically referred to by serfs are slaves from the moment they are hatched in the caverns. Each breeding cavern typically maintains quotas of lowblood slaves marked for slavery. Typically these are the weakest of the lowbloods or those with psionics of detectable potency and usefulness. Hoopers may not be released from slavery, are not allowed to be taught written imperial language and have no legal accommodations. Nine out of ten slaves are Hoopers. 
> 
> Penal slaves are those who have committed crimes of severity that warranted the default of their freedom, with the individual enslaved falling into either the hands of either the crown, the acting Legislacerator or agent, or the priesthood. These slaves tend to come from all across the bindable hemospectrum with Penal enslavement the only legal way a Jade might find themselves enslaved. They have no legal accommodations much like Hoopers but may be released from slavery with the permission of their arresting and sentencing officials. Additionally alien captives and mutants caught default to Penal slavery under priesthood ownership.
> 
> Purchase slaves are those individuals free who by their own volition sell their freedom. Often a necessity to escape debt or honour contractual obligations, purchase slaves tend to be of higher caste with the majority of highblood slaves being purchase. Purchase slaves enjoy a number of accommodations including the ability to buy back their own freedom and open freeing policy for owners. Purchase slaves are the smallest fraction of slaves, being little under one in twenty out of the slave population. 
> 
> At the current date over three hundred sub-types of slaves exist with all manner of purposes. The majority of slaves being Hooper agrigrunts while the smallest minority are Penal Janiseri. At the current date no major open movement contests the practices of slavery, with the slave trade remaining to be an important economic foundation of the empire's primary and tertiary industries. --
> 
> \-- Annalist Entykk, Slavery within the Empire and their acquisition
> 
>  
> 
> \-- The modern Free-Horn strains are numerous among the over fourteen thousand Free-Horn ships but can be grouped into three distinct families entertained by the Free-Horns themselves. 
> 
> The most numerically significant and the most 'stereotypical' of the Free-horns, Gamblignants pursue the ideals of the western highblood piracy and naval traditions of old Alternia. Many older captains even hail from that original prestigious Gamblignant tradition. Most Gamblignants are independent and pilot fast vessels, focused on light ship to ship combat, raiding en mass and lightening speed tactics. Little collaboration exists between the Gamblignant captains aside the notion of 'first among equals.' A system in which groups of Gamblignants remain by a single 'leader' who has either impressed them, paid them or threatened them into submission. 
> 
> The second group when considering numbers are the Coglocarriers who draw from a much more diverse mythos though the primary inspiration remains to be the southern pirating groups of the same name. Coglocarriers are led by Pasha captains and tend to favour force of arms approaches, having a reputation for shock and awe tactics and broad battle schemes than their Iconoclabductor and Gamblignant compatriots. Coglocarriers much like their predecessors tend to be more diverse in function with even rust caste members rising to command positions and do not cooperate unless they find themselves on the same side of a battle.
> 
> The smallest but perhaps most dangerous group, Iconoclabductors style themselves after both the eastern piracy tradition and the Imperial navy itself. Exclusively seadwellers, Iconoclabductor captains and admirals enforce the strictest of disciplines from their crews and subordinates. Favouring direct landing tactics, low orbit operations and the supremacy of extended battle. Unlike Gamblignants and Coglocarriers, Iconoclabductor hierarchies actively encourage group operation, though a healthy space remains between leaders and their overly ambitious subordinate captains. --
> 
> \-- Annalist Tarsus, Free-Horns; Iconoclabductors, Gamblignants and Coglocarriers  
> 


	9. Historical Information

>   
>  \-- Twelve Empires have risen and eleven have fallen over the course of almost ten thousand sweeps. Despite vast differences in aesthetic styles, organization, Imperial Diet's and backing some consistency remains in the prior eleven empires. Prior empires tended to last under five hundred sweeps, Prior empires always subjugated the expanses of the known and civilized world and Prior empires almost always had a single ruler before their collapse. Barring the third and ninth empires, the prior holding three empresses and the ninth paired moirail emperors. Reasoning for the fall of the prior empires in casual dialect often is placed upon ineptitude, however more likely explanations lie on inherently distrustful and manic succession. To date an heiress has not managed to pronounce themselves as ascendant to Her Imperious Condescension and survived for more than a sweep. --
> 
> \-- Annalist Puloin, the Prior Empires
> 
>  
> 
> \-- Historical evidence not destroyed by the Priesthood points to a diverse setup of cults and religious orders in Troll civilization prior to the rise of the officially titled 'Brood of the Most Salacious and Infinitely Capricious Twin Hatched Duo Known as Violence Jehaey and Shaggi Twidoape' under the fifth Empress. Most of these precursors are largely forgotten from common memory aside the Scienstiff's, with even them being remembered only as an example of prime subjuglation. 
> 
> To understand the history of the order the religious layout of Alternia prior to the consolidation of the fifth empire, which was the product of the fourth empire's collapse. The Emperor Anathematic had been arguably the strongest head of an Imperial state to that point with his rule lasting almost five hundred sweeps. His skill and guile allowed him to effectively direct the empire with serious administrative reform and entirely overhaul slave and serf systems. His passing by assassination however came entirely unexpected and marked a period of complete ruling structural collapse and the second expulsion of sea-dwellers from the land. 
> 
> In this period champion cults were the most common form of religious practice outside of hinterland animism and the sea-dweller cythonic pantheons. The most popular cults in center west Alternia were the cult of the 'Outsider' and the cult of the 'Lostedge' with the worship of the Pythones falling behind with only Jade support. Both dominant cults claimed their hero had slain the Emperor Anathematic and religious violence was common. The actual champions themselves remained outside of the struggle, the Assassin Lostedge having long since vanished before the death of Anathema and the Outsider perishing in the collapse. 
> 
> The cult of the Brood of the Most Salacious and Infinitely Capricious Twin Hatched Duo Known as Violence Jehaey and Shaggi Twidoape or the BotMSaICTHDKaVJaST (referred to as the Priesthood from this point on for the sake of simplicity) emerged out of the highlands of Northern Alternia. Initially entertained by only a single highblood that had ventured north to be culled by low temperatures and received a vision of the Mirthful Messiahs, the Priesthood eventually attained a core of loyal Indigo followers that learned from another cult known as the 'Huntropack' the arts of culling, blood tattooing and iconography. Like the Huntropack they remained in the fringes away from the hero cult focused cities, remaining largely monastic in focus. Until the arrival of the Fifth Empress.
> 
> The Fifth Empress emerged around forty sweeps after the collapse of the forth empire, swiftly conquering the cities of the sea through guile and commerce rather than bloodshed. Waves of sickness had blighted the underseas, leaving her with little seadweller manpower to conquer the surface as her predecessors had. Rather than waiting for the population to recover, the Empress sought out dissidents, scoundrels and tribes willing to fight for her on the surface. Eventually finding the Priesthood and the Huntropack, the Empress gave the speech that earned her the name Her Mirthful Righteousness, swaying the Priesthood to her side under their leader known simply as the 'Old-Black.' However the Huntropack found the Empress lacking, and formally split relations with the Priesthood.
> 
> With the Priesthood and the many tribes at her back, Her Mirthful Righteousness was able to subjugate the majority of land cities in under seven sweeps. Her crowning marked the first imperial backed religious order that under her orders wiped out most iconography of other religious groups. It is believed that this is what began the Tattooed War, the Huntropack considering all idols sacrosanct and the Priesthood's destruction bringing the order to violence. Beside Painteriripper followers of the Pythones and a handful of Cythonic seadwellers the Huntropack sacked the capital. Accounts of the sacking differ vastly from archaeological evidence, as the reports from observers state the Huntropack commanded a vast army. Records also state the Empress and the Old-Black slaying the head of the Huntropack known simply as the Itajrawt before being overwhelmed. Archaeological evidence however proves the Huntropack and their allies did not number more than one thousand, with the deaths of the Empress and the Old-Black likely untied to the fate of Itajrawt.
> 
> While the fifth empire promptly collapsed not twenty sweeps after its establishment with the capital being buried by a landslide, the Priesthood survived. The wave of Iconoclastic violence they had unleashed unparalleled. While the tribes outside of the cities and the Breeding caverns would retain their beliefs up until the twelfth Imperial Diet and the death of Alternia, the cities would be dominated by the Priesthood who would lend their support to every 'successor' to her Most Mirthful Righteousness. --
> 
> \-- Annalist Puloin, Triumph of the Modern Priesthood
> 
>  
> 
> \-- Approximately 932 sweeps ago, Her Imperious Condescension formalized her Imperial regime over Alternia, beginning the 12th empire with the 12th Imperial Diet and her official coronation. The 12th Imperial diet is considered the foundation of authority being signed by the Empress's own blood. Just over ninety pages long the Diet is larger than all prior Diet's put together and doubled. The document is the product of many sweeps of preparation between the sea dweller warlords, the land dwelling nobility with personal accommodations being made by the Grand Highblood personally and lent his own blood for the ink. In spite of this the context proved to be revolutionary to the Empires layout setting it up as the most advanced state. But it was not without opposition. 
> 
> After the signing of the Diet the Empire's first expansion began, with her Imperious Condescension mobilizing her forces to subjugate and obliterate the tribal and external 'uncivilized' cultures across Alternia. Paired beside serious advances in agriculture, biological sciences and industry the cities and tamed area's of Alternia exploded while the rest of the planet was finally brought under proper boot. The last tribes of the southern hemisphere were either culled or deported to newly constructed cities only 56 sweeps after the signing of the 12th Diet.
> 
> By the 100th anniversary of the Imperial Diet the population of Alternia had risen to an estimated twelve billion, and still increasing exponentially. Every major sea dweller city and above ground land body had been connected by the Imperial rail system, with a troll able to take a rail line across the entirety of Alternia in a single night. The keys to psionic collaring had been formalized and made efficient ensuring perpetual energy for the denizens of the empire. Even the cold poles had been conquered by great underground cities. But this was only the beginning of the Empress's ambitions as above the stars had opened up. --
> 
> \-- Annalist Puloin, The Imperial Diet
> 
>  
> 
> \-- After the destruction of the Floran and the fall of the great hero Black Noadomoi up to the Fall of Alternia one thousand six hundred and eight sapient species were obliterated, over two hundred of them being of space faring capability with two dozen possessing empires (at time of encounter) equal or larger than the Empire itself. None survived the onslaught wrought upon them by the Empire. While a triumph to the Empire this allowed for unparalleled growth of the population. At the height of the export of trolls from Alternia, one in three left Alternia to serve in the fleet and colonize the galaxy. 
> 
> The acquisition of vast material resources and wealth in turn allowed for unparalleled expansion of Alternia proper, the great cities above and below the waves housing tens of millions of trolls, the shipyards in orbit around Alternia's moons able to produce and Imperial battle Titan in a single Perigee. The golden era of Alternia came through the conquests, supporting the empire in turn and her fleet which swelled to function as its own world. --
> 
> \-- Annalist Puloin, The Conquests and Alternia's Growth to the Universal Capital
> 
>  
> 
> Root Doc in Sighting; /ICWS/ Found  
>  Access Doc locked by; Annalist Sekmet [ ASM] . . .  
>  Access Doc security level [9.6 - Galopoli Restricted Access] . . .  
>  Input Access code? [*****_*****_***_*****_*_***_*_******_*******_***_**_*********]  
>  [shere_under_she_stars_I_saw_a_circle_wishout_end_or_beginning]  
>  Access to Doc Granted . . .
> 
> \-- We are not allowed to speak of the squalor of Alternia at her height. We are not allowed to talk of the vast deserts created by environment devastation or the horrific reprisals made by Imperial Agents for the most minor slights. But still I will. Not because I dissent from the Empire proper, but because I must. I am loyal first to the Annalist Officery, and our mission. In this I will gladly consult with heretics and traitors. Empress be struck down in thunder, I will accept no less. 
> 
> The figure known as the both Sufferer and Signless was hatched in the Ilparnas breeding cavern one hundred and ten sweeps ago. A mutant with crimson blood discovered in the exhaust slurry of a deceased mother grub, the Signless was discovered by a matron and an older patron. Both took pity on the creature, but realized there was no way to smuggle him out of the caverns. The patron voluntarily assaulted a highblood tribute, being imprisoned and ultimately exiled from Alternia while the matron was able to smuggle the young Signless out into the furthest reaches of Alternia. The Patron's name was lost, but the Dolorosa's wasn't.
> 
> There in the wilderness he was raised, in early youth meeting with another wriggler that would become the First Disciple and later in his early adult years, the Psiioniic. These two beside his ward the Dolorosa would be his companions and would play major roles in his eventual teachings. Together they would spend the entirety of the Signless's early life in transit to avoid detection by the Imperial authorities.
> 
> The teachings of the Signless were made in pen and page, the masses still being largely deprived of technological recording and distributing means. But the impact of the words and the oratory skills of the Signless caught on quickly. It is unknown how they spread so quickly throughout Alternia, however there are many rumors the very first admirers of the Signless were highbloods who hid his teachings from sight. But as time went on his words eventually became known across all Alternia, eventually reaching the Empress herself. She ordered not only his culling, but the enforced renouncement of his teachings. 
> 
> At the age of thirty nine sweeps, the Signless alongside his core companions and major allies were caught in transit. He was tortured for many days and nights, but did not renounce his views. The Empress eventually grew tired of the display and ordered his culling. The Grand Highblood foolishly thinking the dehydration and burns he had endured would dampen him. He was proven wrong, and after ten minutes of preaching ordered his culling. The incomplete speech was unfortunately never recorded, the first and last Disciple being the only one to escape the mass culling that followed. 
> 
> The Dolorosa was eventually sold by the Priesthood to an exceptionally cruel sea dweller and later culled, while the Psiioniic would eventually be forced into service in the Imperial Navy, his position remains unknown. Most major figures would vanish or be culled in the perigee of blood to follow on Alternia and across the colonies. But it would not be enough to exterminate the teachings. It remains in the shadows of the fleet itself, ironically the least damaged local by the reprisals. It remains in the shadows of every world in the Empire. The penalty for holding any of the teachings of the Signless remains death, most trolls consider it a mad myth what transpired. But I can confirm it was not. It was not some ephemeral thing, but a wise and brave man.
> 
> 'Insolong as you remember what I have said it matters not how many of my books they burn. For I have delivered to you the message, and in you it lives on. It will not be forgotten, Insolong as but one amongst you remembers!' --
> 
> \-- Annalist Sekmet, The Rise and Fall of the Sufferer and what Remains
> 
> Doc Relocked, Have a Good Evening.
> 
> Root Doc in Sighting; /UCWS/ Found  
>  Access Doc locked by; Annalist Puloin [ APO ] . . .  
>  Access Doc security level [9.0 - Galopoli Restricted Access] . . .  
>  Input Access code? [_*_*****_*****_*_****_***_*****_*_]  
>  [ _-_never_shall_i_fear_the_truth_-_ ]  
>  Access to Doc Granted . . . 
> 
> \-- The destruction of Alternia occurred approximately thirty nights after the culling of the Signless. The official story remains that the cold fission stone reactors at Port Noadomoi entered a critical state and triggered an explosion that altered Alternia's core triggering the collapse. That is a lie.
> 
> The Empire's homeworld was destroyed by a near mythological creature known as the Gl'Bgolyb, and an unprecedented psionic implosion. The Gl'Bgolyb's existence was only confirmed thirteen sweeps before the collapse of Alternia by the heretic diver Inatur Twaein who at the cost of her own life collected photo and scan records proving the creatures existence. The Gl'Bgolyb in addition to being titanic in size was a capable psion that makes most troll psions look like a camp fire before an atomic blast. 
> 
> Why the Gl'Bgolyb after untold millennia of life decided to end itself along with Alternia and nearly eighteen billion trolls is unclear. Likely it will never be known why it decided to commit suicide. 
> 
> The fallout of the collapse of Alternia prompted economic destabilization, population shifts unseen and mass starvation across the empire. Two in five trolls perished out of starving or culling on suspicion of dissent in the next ten sweeps after the destruction of Alternia. To date this remains largely unrecognized by the empire at large with many denying the severity of the refugee crisis and the starvation blights. --
> 
> \-- Annalist Puloin, The Fall of Alternia
> 
> Doc Relocked, Have a Good Evening.


	10. Documents /S-437/ & /S-473/

Annalist Sekmet [ASM] Created administrative doc; /S-437/  
Annalist Sekmet [ASM] Set doc access to clearance; [Listed Access Only]  
Annalist Sekmet [ASM] Auto-Drafted Captain Lady Treu [CLT] to doc . . .   
Annalist Sekmet [ASM] Auto-Drafted Captain Congphan [CCP] to doc . . .   
Annalist Sekmet [ASM] Set doc to location; Root-Access-12  
Annalist Sekmet [ASM] is typing . . .  
[ASM]; Unfortunately events outside of my control have forced my hand captains.  
[ASM]; I apologize for she sudden intrusiveness of shis communication but I see no alternatives to it.   
Captain Lady Treu [CLT] is typing . . .  
[CLT]; Yơu're nơt a bơring wơman tơ serve under, at the very least Nef.  
[ASM]; I would prefer to be very boring but again my position is one taken out of reaction.  
[CLT]; Maybe that is a lie.  
[CLT]; Maybe nơt.  
[CLT]; Either way I think I knơw where this is gơing.  
[CLT]; And befơre yơu ask, I'm with yơu all the way. Sơ is the Keagar II and all her hands.  
[ASM]; Just like shat?  
[CLT]; <>  
[CLT]; I wơuldn't have taken this cơmmand if it wasn't with yơu Nef.  
Captain Congphan [CCP] is typing . . .  
[CCP]; GEt A blOck fOr thAt TrEU.  
[CLT]; <3<  
[CCP]; Tch.  
[CCP]; WhAt Is thIs AbOUt SEkmEt?  
[ASM]; Who do you serve at she end of she day Congphan?  
[ASM]; She Empire or someshing else?  
[CCP]; ThAt's EnOUgh AskIng tO gEt yOU cUllEd SEkmEt. EnOUgh tO gEt mE cUllEd fOr AnswErIng.   
[ASM]; I know you've had your pilot stick his hand up your rectal sphincter Congphan.   
[ASM]; Shere's mutually assured cullings all around.  
[CCP]; . . .  
[CCP]; By thE TEmptOrI hOw dId yOU fInd OUt AbOUt thAt?   
[CLT]; There are ways to cơckle the mơst advanced security systems. The Temuijin isn't exactly a new ship either.   
[CCP]; . . .  
[ASM]; What is your answer Congphan?  
[CCP]; I fOllOw mysElf.   
[CCP]; I wAs AssIgnEd tO yOU, bUt I rEmAIn my Own mAstEr.  
[CLT]; And whơ dơes Cơngphan serve?  
[CCP]; COngphAn.  
[CCP]; . . .  
[CCP]; BUt I'm nOt An IdIOt TrEU, I knOw whAt's gOIng On.  
[CCP]; EvEryOnE's gOIng tO bE tEArIng EAch OthEr ApArt sOOn, Or sOmEthIng wOrsE. PsIOns and Us IndIgOs ArE pAnIckIng. SEnsOr ArrAys ArE dOwn And I knOw thE smEll Of sAbOtAgE. ThE EmprEss's shIp jUst lAUnchEd A sAlvO thAt hIt A lIfE shIp cUrsE It.  
[CCP]; YOU'rE lEvEl hEAdEd SEkmEt, COngphAn mAy sErvE hImsElf bUt thErE Is nO rEAsOn fOr COngphAn tO AbAndOn yOU.  
[CCP]; I fOllOw yOUr OrdErs In sO lOng As thEy ArEn't sUIcIdAl.  
[ASM]; I promise you won't regret shis.  
[CLT]; We live in interesting times nef, what have we need fơr regret?  
[CLT]; Regret is something ơnly fơơls pay mind tơ.  
[CCP]; Is thAt why yOU hAvE nO sEnsE Of shAmE TrEU?  
[CLT]; All the things I cơuld say, sơ palpable and mơist.   
[ASM]; Lady.  
[CLT]; I'll resist the temptatiơn fơr yơu.   
[CLT]; <>  
[ASM]; I require she bosh of you two to go prepare your ships for jump and extreme low orbit.   
[ASM]; Your ships carry she bulk of our records, documents and backups. We can't afford to lose eisher of you, and I want you at she coordinates I'm sending in one hour. I need she rest of my people on board or off she ship before I join you.  
[CCP]; DO nOt tArry.  
Captain Congphan [CCP] cut connection . . .  
Captain Congphan [CCP] cache data eradicated  
[CLT]; Is it really that bad Nef?  
[ASM]; It will be soon.   
[ASM]; Get out of here Tix, stay safe. <>  
[CLT]; Dơn't leave me waiting. <>  
Captain Lady Treu [CLT] cut connection . . .  
Captain Lady Treu [CLT] cache data eradicated  
[ASM]; Please stay safe Tix  
Annalist Sekmet [ASM] closed doc; /S-437/  
Annalist Sekmet [ASM] deleted doc; /S-437/

Annalist Sekmet [ASM] Created administrative doc; /S-473/  
Annalist Sekmet [ASM] Set doc access to clearance; [Galopoli Only]  
Annalist Sekmet [ASM] Auto-Drafted Annalist Barnet [ABN] to doc . . .  
Annalist Sekmet [ASM] Auto-Drafted Annalist Entykk [AEY] to doc . . .  
Annalist Sekmet [ASM] Auto-Drafted Annalist Tarsus [ATS] to doc . . .  
Annalist Sekmet [ASM] Auto-Drafted Annalist Lorkan [ALK] to doc . . .  
Annalist Sekmet [ASM] Auto-Drafted Annalist Oxiloi [AOL] to doc . . .   
Annalist Sekmet [ASM] Auto-Drafted Annalist Puloin [APO] to doc . . .   
Annalist Sekmet [ASM] Auto-Drafted Annalist Purvue [APV] to doc . . .   
Annalist Sekmet [ASM] Set doc to location; Root-Access-9  
Annalist Sekmet [ASM] is typing . . .  
[ASM]; Good. Everyone is online and hopefully reading.  
[ASM]; She time has come to determine where your loyalty lies.   
Annalist Barnet [ABN] is typing . . .   
[ABN]; Caste war happen while I slept?  
[ASM]; Not yet.  
[ABN]; Oh great.  
[ABN]; What an evening for a hangover.  
Annalist Entykk [AEY] is typing . . .  
[AEY]; i warneeed you this would happeeen  
[ABN]; I refuse to cut my sack stuff with vinegar you freak of nature.  
[ABN]; My cardiovascii system will explode.  
[AEY]; moreee for meee  
Annalist Tarsus [ATS] is typing . . .  
[ATS]; if you pull out that jug zave zome of it for me  
[AEY]; yeee man  
[AEY]; beee oveeer in a seeec  
[ATS]; zhez gonna overdoze eventually  
[ABN]; At least someone's productive.  
[ABN]; I don't know how you two fucking push it on that stuff.  
[ATS]; experience  
[ABN]; Shit.  
[ABN]; Sekmet I mean.   
[ABN]; Fuck.  
[ABN]; It's way too early for this.  
[ABN]; But I'm not some kinda priest seed or ancestor suckoff if you're asking.  
[ABN]; I'm with you for the long haul.   
[ABN]; For better or worse.  
[ABN]; Now can you ban me so I can go back to sleep until my demise?  
[ASM]; Shank you Barnet.  
Annalist Barnet [ABN]; was barred from responding to doc by; Annalist Sekmet [ASM]  
[ATS]; iz barring him from docz a tradition at thiz point  
[ATS]; i dont think weve ever not barred him  
[ASM]; Tarsus.  
[ATS]; im like you zekmet  
[ATS]; if thatz enough  
[ATS]; i juzt want to be able to write dizzertationz all day and zleep all night  
[ATS]; im allowed to do that here  
[ATS]; im with the officery until itz dizbanded or i hit my black quarter and retire   
[ASM]; And you Entykk?  
[AEY]; hold on a momeeent  
[ASM]; Tarsus is she just drinking it raw again?  
[ATS]; yea  
[ATS]; usually we dont drink from the jug  
[AEY]; sorry just neeeeeedeeed that beeecauseee this is going to geeet nasty  
[AEY]; as for the proposition im going to beeetray you at someee point  
[AEY]; you know wheeereee i sit  
[ASM]; Wish cult justice?  
[AEY]; eeey yeeea seeea blood  
[AEY]; i got into this job beeecauseee of theee fucking shit the leeegis pass off as justiceee  
[AEY]; im not abandoning now  
Annalist Lorkan [ALK] is typing . . .  
[ALK]; So I see we are having a partx of treason then.  
[ALK]; I suppose I should have expected this out of Entxkk and Tarsus.  
[ALK]; But I did not expect xou to be the instigator Sekmet.  
[ASM]; I'm inquiring loyalties to avoid bloodshed Lorkan.  
[ASM]; So where are yours.  
[ALK]; Sitting with mx next paxcheck.   
[ATS]; wowie  
[ALK]; I enjox nice things lowblood. I enjox being able to bux them.  
[ALK]; I'm a pragmatist. The stable job of a Annalist is better than militarx as I can actuallx live to spend mx monex.  
[ALK]; In so long as I am paxed?  
[ALK]; I will be on this ship and loxal as I have alwaxs been.  
Annalist Oxiloi [AOL] is typing . . .  
[AOL]; man youre a chode lorkan  
[ALK]; Better a pragmatist than a bottom feeder.   
[AOL]; tell yourself whatever lets you sleep at day  
[AOL]; and sekmet are you going rogue  
[ASM]; She Annalist Officery answers to she Annalist Officery, no matter what happens I'm not straying from shat principle.  
[AOL]; huh  
[AOL]; well okay then  
[AEY]; wheeereee areee you going oxiloi  
[AEY]; which sideee areee you on  
[AOL]; man hanfei   
[AOL]; im not really going to make it anywhere else  
[AOL]; i dont want to die for anyone  
[AOL]; but i dont want to end up against any of you  
[AOL]; the annalists have been good to me  
[AOL]; fuck i might have been culled if id gone adversancier rather than annalist  
[AOL]; sekmet youre really for the annalists first  
[ASM]; First and Foremost, to she best of my ability.  
[AOL]; in that case im with you  
[AOL]; all of you  
Annalist Purvue [APV] is typing . . .  
[APV]; Touching  
[APV]; Ill keep this brief as I've noticed our brood vessels are prepping for a jump  
[APV]; Entykk and Sekmet are members of the red hands  
[AEY]; thats oneee big accusation to throw purvi  
[AEY]; i assumeee you haveee someee backing  
[APV]; That is my information  
[APV]; Answer the question you sodden tealfing  
[AEY]; eeey now  
[AEY]; no neeeeeed for nameee calling  
[ASM]; I am no petty cultist Purvue. But I will admit I am adherent to philosophies shat would get me culled if stated aloud.  
[AEY]; fuck  
[AEY]; you just throw that out with fucking lorkan heeereee  
[ASM]; Ironically Lorkan was she only one I was certain would be on board.  
[ASM]; But I know you've read my files Entykk.  
[ASM]; I know you've read a lot of files shat we don't officially hold. Answer her we don't have much more time.  
[AEY]; fucking balls  
[APV]; Well Entykk  
[AEY]; i stand by what i said eeearlier  
[AEY]; im old justiceee  
[AEY]; takeee that as you will you jadeee bitch  
[APV]; Funny that  
[APV]; So that's everyone but me and Puloin then with a few old blood intentions mixed in  
[APV]; Well  
[APV]; I stand with her  
[APV]; If she leaves I leave and if she stays I stay  
[ASM]; Is she awake?  
[APV]; Yes  
[APV]; But she's just been watching up until now  
[APV]; Darling you can jump in whenever you want I have your back  
[ASM]; Puloin please I need a response.  
Annalist Puloin [APO] is typing...  
[APO]; \- . . . -  
[APO]; \- i want something or else im leaving - . . . -  
[ASM]; Speak it.  
[APO]; \- i read the report that the iconoclabductors submitted and found it was full of holes - . . . -  
[APO]; \- did some digging into their data and found the actual report - . . . -  
[APO]; \- they killed the puissant escorting lahoia but there was no found body for her - . . . -  
[APO]; \- even the knyazs culling wasnt really confirmed - . . . -  
[ASM]; Evidence?  
[APO]; \- check your mail i sent it to you - . . . -  
[ALK]; The free-horns were the ones responsible?  
[APO]; \- yea - . . . -  
[ALK]; Shiftx freaks.  
[ASM]; Shis is legitimate. Iconoclabductors held shis actual report?   
[APO]; \- i double checked so its good - . . . -  
[APO]; \- if you want me then youre going to bring out the officery ships and your going to find her - . . . -  
[APO]; \- if you refuse then im taking a shuttle and doing it myself - . . . -  
[AOL]; fuck theres a chance shes still alive with that knyaz  
[ALK]; If the freaks lied once thex max have just made up the actual contact.  
[AEY]; theeereees a lot of fucking cheeeeeeseeed alieeens waiting down theeereee  
[APO]; \- i dont care i want lahoia back or I just to be able to bury her bones - . . . -  
[APO]; \- i dont care if you do it with me or if i do it myself - . . . -  
[APV]; You're not alone darling remember that  
[ALK]; Touching as that is it is unnecessarx for either of to risk life and limb.   
[ALK]; Lower orbit shuttles on the Temuijin would be able to flxbx scan for Lahoia.   
[ALK]; A proper search is well within our abilitx Sekmet.   
[AEY]; sinceee wheeen did you start geeetting charitableee  
[ALK]; That is mx own business teal.  
[ATS]; well zekmet itz on you  
[ASM]; Shere is a possibility that Lahoia is alive.  
[ASM]; I would be remiss of me not to find her or her body. She is an Annalist, junior member as she is.  
[ASM]; Purvue, Puloin you have my promise on shis matter.   
[APO]; \- thank you sekmet - . . . -  
[ASM]; Don't.  
[ASM]; I should have never aushorized her release. Board of xenos investigation be cursed.  
[APV]; I suppose that is at least gratifying to see you admit you are wrong  
[ASM]; From here on out I cannot afford mistakes, better to correct it shan to leave it.   
[ASM]; Prepare yourselves, we'll be jumping soon. Deep be merciful.  
Annalist Sekmet [ASM] closed doc; /S-473/  
Annalist Sekmet [ASM] deleted doc; /S-473/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > \-- The modern imperial naming scheme consolidated by the Imperial diet allows individuals a genetic name assigned on hatching, a pupation or molting name assigned on lottery. Additionally a given name can be attained by wide standing recognition or senior superiors for acts of valiance or infamy. Given names can be traced back to pre-imperial history with the oldest recorded name being found in ancient jade stitching translating roughly to 'White-eye.' --
>> 
>> \--Annalist Barnet, Modern Naming Conventions  
> 


End file.
